


Hootenanny Agent

by Mackoonzie



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sheriff Truman playing the guitar, draw your otp as a cheesy romance novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackoonzie/pseuds/Mackoonzie
Summary: Another piece inspired by theDraw your OTP as a cheesy romance novel cover prompt over on Tumblr. Based this one off the cover of Suzanne Robert’sHootenanny Nurse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece inspired by the [Draw your OTP as a cheesy romance novel cover prompt over on Tumblr ](http://allsortsofsmeg.tumblr.com/post/134280891405/draw-your-otp-like-a-cheesy-romance-novel-cover). Based this one off the cover of Suzanne Robert’s _Hootenanny Nurse_ (tbh not as cheesy a cover as some of the swashbuckling 80′s covers) and planned to finish by the end of the #harry-truman-thing-a-thon, but obviously that didn’t happen. Enjoy Coop’s swirly Stargate background.


End file.
